Le journal d'Harwe
by ellimac1
Summary: la rentré en 7e année à Poudlard d'une jeune fille traumatisé. Elle s'y fera des amis, des ennemis et découvrira enfin la vie avec ces merveilles et ces malheurs. chapitre 4
1. Default Chapter

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent et envoyer moi tous vos commentaire, qu'il sois bon ou mauvais Disclamer : aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepter Harwe et son histoire.  
  
Le journal d'Harwe  
~*~  
  
Une nouvelle année scolaire va bientôt commencer. L'école va bientôt reprendre. Et cette année mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer étudier au collège, au lieu d'apprendre avec des précepteurs à la maison. Je crois que mes parents m'envoient au collège parce que les précepteurs ou plutôt les préceptrices, coûtent trop chers et qu'ils n'ont plus assez d'argent pour les payer durant une année de plus. Surtout que j'entame, selon le cycle scolaire normale, ma 7e et dernière année d'études. Il me faut donc des personnes ayant de grandes connaissances et demandant de plus en plus d'argent. En plus de leur problème d'argent, ils disent que je dois surmonter ma peur, mais il ne comprennent pas. J'aurais toujours peur quoi qu'ils fassent ou disent. Je me sens toujours sale.  
Ils ont raison, j'ai peur mais de deux choses : 1 comparer à mes nouveaux camarades de classes, j'aurais un an de moins, donc 16 ans au lieu de 17.  
2 à cause de mon incident (y faut  
pas que j'y pense) Si j'ai autant d'avance c'est parce que j'ai passé tout mon temps a étudier, même lors des vacances. De me plonger ainsi dans mes études m'a permis de penser à autre chose, de ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. (Pense à autre chose !!!) Que vont penser mes nouveaux camarades si jamais ils apprenaient ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ils auront pitié et ça plus que tous autres sentiments je ne pourrais le supporter.  
Pour prévenir tous incidents éventuel mes parents ont rencontrer mon nouveau principal, et lui on explique la situation. Apparemment il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je l'espèrent de tout mon c?ur.  
  
C'était donc décidé, le 1er septembre, c'est à dire dans une semaine, j'allais entrer dans mon nouveau collège. Je n'étais pas impatiente d'entrer pour la première fois à l'école, mais plutôt énervée. Même si mes parents tentait de me rassurer en me disant que tout allait bien ce passer, que j'allais me faire beaucoup d'amis garçons et filles, mais je n'en étais pas convaincue . je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à m'intégrer parmis des adolescents ce connaissant depuis 6 ans.  
Enfin bref je n'avais pas envie de quitter la sécurité de notre maisons et de me retrouver parmi tant d'élèves. Depuis mon « incident » je suis toujours mal a l'aise dans une foule. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on m'observe et je déteste ça. Je suis tellement tendue parmi une foule que si quelqu'un me regarde de travers ou alors si je n'arrive pas à déceler se qu'ils pensent, et que je m'en rende compte, alors il peut lui arriver toute sorte de choses. C'est une chose que je n'arrive pas a contrôler malgré tous mes efforts et le faite que je sois entraîné par les meilleurs spécialistes en ce qui concerne les réflexes magiques de survie. C'est en parti à cause de ces entraînements coûtant une petite fortune que mes parents ont pris la lourde décision de m'envoyer étudier à Poudlard.  
C'est donc dans un état d'incertitude et d'énervement que mes parents et moi sommes partis faire mes achats pour ma nouvelle année. Personnellement j'y serais allée plus tôt sans l'interdiction de mes parents. Ils ont absolument voulu que je m'amuse durant mes dernières « vacances » à la maison, que je ne reste pas le nez plongé dans mes bouquins. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que c'est la seule manière pour moi de m'amuser. Lorsque je lis, je ne fais pas que lire des mots, je me plonge dans l'histoire et je ne lis plus je vois défiler devant les yeux de mon esprit toutes les images comme au cinéma moldu. C'est une manière pour moi de m'échapper de la réalité de la vie, si dure et injuste. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire mes nouveaux livres avant la rentré, savoir de quoi ils parlent et me donner un aperçue de ce à quoi je pourrais m'attendre lors de mes nouveaux cours.  
Nous nous sommes donc rendue au Chemin de Travers pour faire mes courses : m'acheter des uniformes (ainsi que quelques autres vêtements), mes livres de cours (je put prendre aussi quelques romans moldus lors du retour ), et autre fournitures scolaire. Durant tout ce temps je me sentais mal a l'aise parmi une foule de gens faisant un bruit pas possible, courant dans tous les sens pour faire les derniers achats avant la rentrée. Je me faisais toute petite ou du moins j'essayais car étant grande pour mon âge c'était difficile.  
J'était tendue durant toute la durée des courses, jetant des petits coups d'?il derrière moi le plus souvent possible toute en restant discrète. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à la maison que je me détendit enfin. Dès notre arrivés je me suis précipiter dans ma chambre devant le regard perdu de mes pauvres parents. Les pauvres ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour me sortir de ma chambre. A chaque fois qu'il y a un problème je cour m'y enfermer. C'est mon jardin secret, je l'ai décoré moi- même. Sur les murs j'ai dessiner une forêt avec des animaux magique ou non, animés qui se déplacent, parfois un vent léger vient agiter les feuilles des grands arbres. Tout les meubles sont en bois et je dors dans un hamac suspendu au plafond. J'adore ma chambre. Et dire que je vais devoir la quitter dans quelques jour et me retrouver parmi des adolescents exécrable et méchant qui ne rate pas une occasion pour se moquer de vous aussi méchamment que possible.  
C'est en pensant à tout cela que je commençais à déballer et ranger mes affaires dans ma valise. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants avant de ranger ma robe de bal. Il était demander dans la listes de fournitures d'avoir une tenu de bal, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il y aurait un bal pour noël ou halloween. De toute façon elle n'allait sûrement pas servir puisque je n'irais à aucun bal. Je la rangeais délicatement dans ma valise, et la ferma en lâchant un grand soupir. Après, je me suis allonger dans mon hamac pour commencer à lire un de mes livre de cours. 


	2. ch 1 : le voyage en train

Chaptitre : 1  le voyage en train

         Pendant les deux jours restant avant mon départ, je profitais au maximum de ma maison (une grande baraque nichée dans la montagne au cœur d'une grande forêt), de son jardin (c'est pas vraiment un jardin mais plutôt une grande étendue d'herbe avec pour délimitation la forêt), et de mes parents. Mon père est grand, je tiens de lui sur ce point, avec des cheveux roux, un visage assez carré et des yeux bruns, presque noirs. Ma mère est assez petite comparée à mon père, elle a des cheveux châtains clairs, le plus souvent coiffés en chignon, une peaux blanche, et des yeux vert foncé. Je ne les reverrais qu' a la fin de l'année scolaire, car il a été décidé que je resterais à Poudlard pour les vacances parce que mes parents seront en voyage à l'étranger.

         L'heure du départ arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Ma mère est venu me réveiller le matin du départ.

  « Debout, mon petit elfe, me murmura t elle à l'oreille, il faut se lever sinon tu vas être en retard pour le premier jour » Je grognai, je ne voulais pas partir, je serais bien rester dormir encore un peu, mais mon père est arrivé et a commencé à balancer mon hamac dangereusement, ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller d'un coût. Je me suis finalement décidée à me lever pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je descendais dans la cuisine et en entrant une délicieuse odeur me chatouilla les narines. Apparemment notre elfe de maison, Shilcy, s'était appliquer pour mon dernier jour passé à la maison. Sur la table mon petit déj était déjà servit et n'attendait que moi. Je me précipitais dessus. Il s'agissait de mon petit déj préféré, des œuf brouiller avec du bacons, et des fruits rouge, en locurence des cerise provenant du jardin. J'engloutis le tout à une vitesse record. Après je suis remonter pour prendre ma douche et me préparer pour mon départ. La veille j'avais déjà choisie quel vêtements j'allais mettre pour partir et m'étais arrêtée sur une tenu moldue, jeans à la mode, évaser à la base avec des dessins brodés sur le bas, et un T-shirt, simple, rouge. Avant de rejoindre mes parents je me suis regardée dans la glace. Je contempla mon reflet. Je vis une jeune fille donnant l'air d'avoir entre 18 et 19 ans, alors que je n'en ais que 16, grande, mince, avec de long cheveux rouge ondulant jusqu'à ma taille (oui rouge, je n'ai fait aucune teintures il sont de cette couleur naturellement), un visage aux trais fin presque angélique, et des yeux de couleur violet teinté de tristesse.

         Nous sommes partis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jour commençais à peine à pointer le bout de son nez et le paysage avait revêtu une teinte rouge-orangé. Nous avons pris la voiture moldu, mais trafiquer pour qu'elle avance plus vite sans se faire repérer par les gente dames moldue et on n'avais pas besoin de la conduire, il suffisais de lui dire notre destination pour qu'elle s'y rende toute seul. Le trajet fut long malgré les petits arrangements de la voiture. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai écouté mon lecteur de CD, trafiquer par mon père pour pouvoir marcher malgré les ondes magiques caractéristique des lieux comme Poudlard. 

Nous sommes finalement arrivés sur le quai 9.3/4 environ 30 minutes avant le départ du train. Je pus choisir mon compartiment sans problèmes et alla directement vers la fin du train. Je me plaça donc dans le dernier compartiment, mes parents on bien essayer de me placer dans un compartiment plus en avant du train mais je refusa catégoriquement en leur disant que se n'était pas eux qui allait devoir passer toute la journée assise dans un espace restreint entouré de personne inconnue et qui la regarderais certainement comme une bête curieuse tout droit sorti des enfer pour ce retrouver affubler d'une couleur de cheveux pareille. La dessus je me suis retourner et suis entré dans le compartiment. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je suis retournée dire au revoir à mes parents. Ma mère étais au bord des larmes, elles était ému de voir sa petite fille la quitté pour devenir une femme. J'ai pas trop apprécié le compliment, elle aurait put trouver mieux, mais bon c'est ma mère et on ne sait pas forcément ce qui ce passe dans la tête de ses parents. Mon père était très fière de moi et n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter, il commençait à être soûlant. Au bout de quelques minutes d'émotions ils sont partis car, aussi bien eux que moi, détestions les au revoir larmoyant.

         Après le départ de mes parents je suis rentrer dans mon compartiment et ouvris mon sac à dos pour y prendre mon lecteur CD et un livre moldu intitulé La Romance de Ténébreuse, c'est en faite une série d'une vingtaines de livres tournant autour de l'histoire d'une planète, de sa colonisations accidentelle par un vaisseaux terriens perdu, à la redécouverte, un millier d'année plus tard, de ses nouveaux habitant descendants de terriens mais possédant désormais des dons psychiques, par le nouvelle empire terriens. C'est écrit par une certaine Marion Zimmer Bradley. (ndla : je vous conseille fortement la série, c'est tout simplement génial et mon résumer est un peu merdique et ne lui rend pas honneur). J'ais commencer à lire avec la BO du film moldu « le seigneur des anneaux », je suis allez le voir avec mes parent et j'ai été subjugué par l'imaginations des moldu, elle peu être si près de la réalité. Par exemples les forêts où vivent les elfes, elle m'a rappelé mon enfance passé parmi eux. Enfin bon ce film m'a énormément plu et pour me remémorer les meilleurs moments je me suis acheté la BO. 

J'étais tellement pris par le livre que je ne me rendis pas compte que le train commençait à partir. Je réalisais le temps passé quand une jeune fille passa la tête à l'intérieur de mon compartiment, et voyant qu'il était vide, me fit un grand sourire et dit :

« Salut.

-Salut, lui répondis je timidement

-on peut venir, il n'y a plus de place autre part. » J'étais tenter de refuser mais puisque j'étais obliger de passer une année entière à côtoyer des adolescents de mon âge, ou presque, autant trouver des amis tout de suite.

-Heu ….oui. ais je fini par dire à la jeune inconnue.

-Merci, elle me fit un sourire montrant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées, ses cheveux brune était tellement bouclés qu'il formait une grosse touffe sur sa tête, elle avait des yeux de couleur chocolat. Elle me plut immédiatement. HE LES MECS PAR ICI Y EN A UN AVEC DES PACES LIBRES. »En entendant cela je me raidissais, je voulais pas partager un espace si restreint avec des garçons, obsédé par une seul et unique chose : le sexe.

La fille entra et déposa ses affaires dans le porte bagages et s'assit en face de moi à côté de la fenêtre. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir et bientôt une tête rousse apparus suivit de son corps. Un jeune hommes un peu plus âgé que moi se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte, à part une tignasse rousse il arborais un sourire franc et amical, ainsi qu'un visage noyer sous les tâches de rousseur. Il était grand, sans doute 1m85 ou plus. Il entra et me salua. Il fut rejoint par un autre jeune hommes, brun cette fois, les cheveux en bataille, des lunette ronde sur le nez cachant de magnifique yeux vert émeraude. Il était a peu près de la même taille que son copain. En arrivant il ne me vit pas tout de suite et rangea ses bagages. Ce n'est quand voulant s'asseoir qu'il me vit. Il me fit un énorme sourire, puis s'assis à côté de moi. Sentant la  proximité de son corps par rapport au mien je me raidissais encore plus. Il faut dire que je n'est pas l'habitude d'être si près d'un garçon, a part mon père, et cela depuis mon « incident ». 

L'atmosphère était assez tendu et pour faire retomber la pression, la jeune fille prit la parole :

« Je me présente je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Voici mes deux meilleur amis Ronald Weasley, en disant cela elle me montra le garçon roux

-salut, dit ce dernier, appelle moi Ron. Je lui fit un petit sourire timide.

-Et l'autre à côté de toi c'est Harry Potter. Elle dit cela comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction exubérante de ma part et fut étonner quand je lui fit qu'un simple sourire toute aussi timide que celui fait à Ron.

-Salut, me dit Harry. Apparemment il était soulager que je ne me mette pas à lui sauter dessus ou a faire autre chose de tout aussi débile.

-Et toi comment tu t'appelle, me demanda Ron. 

-Harwe Vallar.

-Dit moi pourquoi tu va à Poudlard ? me demanda Hermione. Tu est trop vieille pour entrer en 1er année et trop jeune pour être professeur et je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vus. 

-Heu…. C'est à dire que je rentre en 7e année

-A bon, me coupa Harry, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un rentre en cour de cycle. Si tu rentre en 7e année ça veut dire que tu sera dans la même classe que nous, et tu sait dans quelle maisons tu va aller ? et pourquoi tu rentre directement en 7e année ? Tu as passé tes BUSES ou non ? Il me posa toute ces questions à la suite sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

-Du calme Harry, laisse lui le temps de répondre, lui dit Ron en riant de l'empressement de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas dans quelle maisons je vais être envoyée. Je rentre directement en 7e année parce que, avant j'apprenais mes cours avec des précepteurs à la maisons et j'ai passé mes BUSES normalement puisque Dumbledor a envoyé les sujets de l'examen à mes profs.

-Je savais pas que l'on pouvait apprendre chez soit avec des précepteurs, dit Ron, ça devait pas être gaie tout les jours, tu devais t'ennuyer toute seul, remarque tu étais chez toi.

-Contrairement à ce que tu pense j'ai adorer rester chez moi, loin de tout ces adolescents ne parlant que de sport ou de beauté, dis-je vexé. » La dessus j'ai replonger mon nez dans mon bouquins et remis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à me dire des choses pareille et pour clore la conversation.

Après quelque minutes de silence Hermione à suivit mon exemple et à sortit un gros livre de son sac et c'est mis à le lire, pendant ce temps Ron et Harry entamait une conversation exclusivevement orienter vers le Quidditch. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, enfin presque. Les autres m'oublièrent. Un peu plus tard la dame au bonbon arriva et Harry s'empressa d'acheter se qui restait dans le chariot. Il mit le tout sur la banquettes et me donna quelque chocogrenouilles que je pris en le remerciant. 

Plus tard alors que les garçons avait entamés une conversation animée, toujours au sujet du quidditch, quelqu'un ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, se qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Tout le monde regarda le nouveau venu et je pouvais remarquer que les visages de mes voisins n'exprimais que deux émotions : la colère et le dégoût. Je releva la tête pour voir qui pouvait faire autant d'effet.

         ~*~*~*~*~*~

         Un jeune homme du même âge que mes compagnons se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et appuyait son épaule contre la porte. Il arborait une chevelure blonde platine, presque blanche, coiffé en bataille, un sourire narquois semblait être figé sur ses lèvres fines, ses yeux était d'un bleu acier et exprimaient une arrogance et une froideur semblable à un glacier. Il était grand , bien plus grand que moi et sans doute encore plus grand que Ron et Harry.

         Il nous regarda tous, passant de l'un a l'autre. Quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi, je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourus le dos. Ses yeux semblait si froid, quand il me regarda dans les yeux je pus y lire de l'étonnement, de l'amusement ainsi que de l'arrogance (cet air ne semble jamais le quitter). Ensuite sont regard glissa sur mon corps, il me détailla de la tête au pied, me déshabilla du regard. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise, et je savais bien que s'il continuait à me détailler ainsi, il allait faire les frais de mes réflexes magiques. Je repliais mes jambe sous mon menton et détourna mon regard pour fixé un point imaginaire par terre. J'espérais qu'ainsi il arrêterais de me fixé ainsi, mais je pouvais encore sentir son regard sur moi. La tension dans la pièce se fit de plus en plus palpable, et je savais que si quelqu'un ne détournait pas rapidement son regard de moi, il allait bientôt lui arriver malheur. Harry sembla comprendre mon malaise et détourna l'attention du nouveau venu en lui crachant quelques insultes à la figure.

         « qu'est ce que tu fout là Malfoy ? à cet remarque le jeune homme blond détourna enfin ses yeux de moi pour faire face à Harry et lui répondre d'un ton froid

         -Je venais juste vérifier que le petit balafré n'était pas tomber dans les pommes. Mais à ce que je vois tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie ou alors ce n'est qu'une admiratrice que tu a pris en pitié. Celui que tu devrais aidé c'est Weasley, sa famille ne devrait pas tarder à vendre leur maison pour s'acheter de quoi survivre.

         -Ta gueule Malfoy, dit Ron, je préfère crever de faim plutôt que d'être affublé d'une gueule comme la tienne. Surtout quand on sais se que ton père était avant de mourir assassiné par son propre maître, comme un chien trop vieux et qui ne sert plus à rien que l'on fait piqué. » à ces mots la mâchoire de Malfoy se crispa et il sera les points

         -La ferme Weasley, c'est pas parce que tu a aidé Potter à détruire Voldemort que cela te donne le droit de médire sur ma famille, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui c'est passé, alors je te conseil vivement de réfléchir la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas toujours aussi gentil, je pourrais facilement te faire regretter tes paroles

         -Va t'en Malfoy, tu vois pas que tu n'est pas le bienvenus dans ce compartiment. Dit Hermione

         -Toi la sang-de-bourbe, je ne t 'ais rien demander. » a peine eu t il fini sa phrase que les trois c'étaient levés et pointaient leurs baguettes sur Malfoy.

         -C'est bon je m'en vais »La dessus Malfoy sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière lui.

         -Ouf, il est parti. Dit Hermione.

         -Ouais, mais il n'a pas tant changé depuis la mort de son père et semble avoir abandonner Crabbe et Goyle, se qui est une bonne chose, parce que plus con qu'eux y a pas. Dit Harry

         -En tout cas il a pas perdue sa langue pour autan, fit remarquer Ron

Quelque minutes après le départ de Malfoy les garçons remarquèrent que j'avais toujours les jambes ramener devant moi. Harry vient vers moi, Hermione se rapprocha et me dit

         « c'est bon tu peut te détendre il est parti. Et t'inquiète pas, il abois plus qu'il ne mort. » Je souri faiblement et réussi à me détendre un petit peu, assez pour m'asseoir normalement. Harry voulant me rassurer encore un peu posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je sursauta et me dégagea rapidement en poussant un petit cri. Il fut tellement surpris que sa bouche était ouverte et il me regardais avec des yeux rond. Devant son l'air surpris que tous affichaient je me dit que je venais de faire une grosse bêtise et maudit mon corps et ses foutu réflexe et remercia le ciel pour qu'il ne se soit rien produit de magique en plus.

         « Désolé, murmurais-je. Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire mais il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour expliquer mon comportement. Heu… c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me touche, il y a très peu de contacte physique chez moi. » C'est la seul excuse à peu près plausible que je réussit à fournir en si peu de temps. Je vis bien dans leurs yeux qu'il ne me croyais pas et que j'allais devoir leur fournir une autre explication. Pour éviter leur regard, je me suis replonger dans mon livre.

         Voyant que je n'allais rein dire d'autre, ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation. Le reste du voyage en train se passa ainsi sans antre incident ou rencontre inattendue. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard, tout le monde mis son uniforme. Les garçons sortirent pour nous laisser nous changer. 

         Arriver à la gare tout le monde descendis en même temps dans un joyeux broua. Je fut forcer de descendre parmis cette foule bruyante, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mes nerfs étaient à bout et je commençais à sentir mes réflexes magique prendre le dessus sur ma volonté. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis une grosse voie dans mon dos dire :

         « Première année, par ici. » Je me retournais pour voir qui pouvait avoir une voie aussi forte et se qu je vis me fit extrêmement peur. Là, à quelque mètre de moi ce tenait un homme de plus de 3 m de haut. Ce la me surpris tellement que je sursauta et fit quelque pas en arrière. Je ne faisais pas attention et je me cognais à quelqu'un. Je me retournais subitement en proies à une anxiété allant créchendo. 

         « Tu peut pas faire attention où tu vas, t'es tellement omnubiler par Potter que tu ne vois plus où tu vas. » Malheureusement pour moi la personne que je venait de bousculer n'était autre que Malfoy. 

         -Désoler. » ce fut la seul parole qui put franchir mes lèvres. J'étais à bout de nerf, et le faite de me retrouver parmis cette foule, de voir un géant et de me cogner dans la personne qui jusqu'ici m'avais montrer le plus de méchanceté depuis mon arriver C'était trop pour mon pauvre corps tendue à l'extrême alors que je tentais vainement de me contrôler pour ne pas exploser et envoyer tout le monde à l'hôpital. Je pouvais sentir la magie se concentre tout autour de moi et se former pour envoyer un sort (c'est ainsi que marche les réflexes magique, c'est le subconscient qui prend la décision de lancer un sort par l'intermédiaire du corps). Il fallait que je sorte d'ici tout de suite.

         Malfoy semblait remarquer mon trouble. Il me pris vivement par la main et me sorti vite fait de la gare pour me mettre dans une calèche sans chevaux qui conduirait tout les élève au château. Il avait fait cela si rapidement que j' eu à peine le temps de protester. Arriver devant une calèche vide il me poussa dedans et referma la porte derrière moi. Dés que je fut toute seule, je commenças à me détendre.

         Quel idée avait eu mes parents de m'envoyer dans cette école. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais craquer en moins de deux. Et Merlin seul sait de quoi je suis capable quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

         Je fermais les yeux en m'asseyant, et me détendit autant que je le pouvais. Il fallait que j'oublis pour quelque instant la présence de tout ces personnes à l'extérieur de la calèche. J'entendit à peine un groupe de personnes enter. Alors que j'étais bien détendu, je rouvris les yeux et regarda qui était entré. 

         Il y avait Hermione, Harry, Ron ainsi que deux autre garçons que l'on me présenta. Ils s'appelaient Dean et Seamus. Je leur fit un petit sourire en guise de bienvenus.

         Les calèches partir, nous amenant dans notre nouveaux foyer pour toute la durée de l'année scolaire.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fais très plaisir. Surtout continuer à m'en envoyer ça m'encourage pour continuer. 

J'ai mis la suite dans le même chapitre parce que j'en ai pas écris énormément alors, au lieu de faire deux petit chapitre j'ai préféré n'en faire qu'un seul. Et aussi désoler si il y a des fote d'ortograf, je sui pas trè bonne, d'abitude j'ai une ami qui me les coriges, mais elle n'a pas vue la fin du chapitre. Je me répète SORRY.

Réponse aux reviews :

Artémisa : merci pour ton conseil, je l'ai tout de suite mis en pratique. Et pour les questions : tu devra attendre la suite, je ne divulguerais rien avant que se ne sois écrit dans l'histoire. Mais tu peut m'envoyer des hypothèse et je verrais si je te dis ou non si tu as raison.

Libellule : faut bien laisser un peu de suspens et j'aime bien être sadique de temps en temps, sinon se serrait pas drôle.

Sandy : merci pour les commentaire, ça fait très plaisir.

Mathilde : il se pourrais bien que tu es raisons mais, attention secret absolue, ne le dit pas aux autres.(^__^) !!!


	3. ch 2 : arrivé à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard 

         Je n'étais pas du tout à mon aise dans une calèche étroite entouré, presque exclusivement de garçon. Mais pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une idiote, je me bornais à rester le plus calme possible, tout en regardant le paysage défilé par la petite fenêtre de la calèche. Je dois avouer que j'étais très inquiète par mon entrer à Poudlard. Comment cela allait-il ce passer ? Plus on approchait du collège plus mon anxiété augmentait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à Hermione, car d'après ce que j'avais put entendre dans le train, elle était préfète en chef

         « Dit, Hermione, est-ce que tu sais comment vas ce passer mon entré et ma répartition ? » Hermione me regarda et sembla un peu surprise par ma question. Elle devait sans doute penser que l'on m'avait déjà informé de tout cela avant d'arriver ici.

         « Je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par dire, mais je pense  que tu ne passeras pas en même temps que les première année, ce ne serait pas normal ! C'est la première fois qu'un élève entre en cour de cycle et je ne sais vraiment pas comment cela va se passer !! » Je n'étais pas du tout rassure par ce qu'elle venait de me dire et cela devait ce voir sur ma figure car elle ajouta prestement « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure que ça va bien ce passer, et que tu seras très bien accueillit

         -Merci

         -Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si tu es envoyé à Griffondor on t'aidera du mieux que l'on peut. » Pour me remonter un peu plus le morale, elle agrémenta ses paroles d'un sourire qui me rassura un peu, mais ne fit pas disparaître la boule d'anxiété présente dans mon ventre.

         Je n'eus pas le temps de poser d'autres questions car on arrivait devant les portes du château. Je descendis la première et lorsque je vis Poudlard. J'en eus le souffle couper tellement l'endroit respirait la magie et la grandeur. Je restais planté là, la bouche ouverte sans rien dire. Finalement Hermione me prit par le bras et m'emmena à l'intérieur, en riant de ma réaction.

         « Ferme la bouche les mouches vont rentrer dedans. »

         En entrant dans le hall ma mâchoire retomba malgré tous mes efforts pour la maintenir en place. Une voie froide derrière moi, me fit reprendre mes esprits :

         « Reste pas au milieu du passage, avec la bouche ouverte comme une carpe hors de l'eau ! Tu vois pas que tu gène. » Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet et je me poussais vivement du passage. La personne qui m'avais parlé passa devant moi en me regardant avec dégoût. Je fut très surprise en reconnaissant Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il me parler ainsi alors que quelque temps auparavant il m'aidait à me sortir de la gare avant que je n'explose tout le monde ! 

         Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées par quelqu'un criant mon nom. A ce moment toutes mes craintes au sujet de mon entré dans ce collège refirent surface. Je me tournais vers la voie et aperçu la personne qui m'appelait. C'était une femme d'âge mure (vieille bique), des lunettes sur le nez. Ce devait sûrement être Mc Gonagall, l'adjointe. Elle me vit approcher et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce située, apparemment, à coté de la Grande Salle car je pouvais entendre le bruit des chaises raclé sur le sol et les bavardages de mes nouveaux camarades. Un vieil homme se tenait devant la cheminée. Lorsque nous sommes entrées, il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. En m'asseyant, je regardais mon nouveau directeur, le professeur Dumbledor. Il avait de longs cheveux argenter ainsi qu'une barbe longue de la même couleur que ses cheveux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller de malice.

         « Bonsoir, comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis le professeur Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlard. Il dit cela en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

         -Bonsoir, répondis-je timidement impressionner par l'énergie emmenant du directeur.

         -Tu dois être nerveuse à l'idée d'entrer ici en cour de cycle. 

         J'aquieçais.

         -Tu te demande pourquoi tu es dans cette pièce au lieu de te trouver avec tes nouveaux camarades dans la grande salle. Et bien, comme tu dois le savoir avant que les cours ne commencent, il y a une cérémonie de répartition qui attribut sa maison à chaque nouvelle élève. »

         J'aquiçais de nouveau.

         -Etant donné que tu n'es pas venue à Poudlard lors de la cérémonie de répartition ou tu aurais dû recevoir ta maison, nous ne savons pas encore où te placer. Ton cas étant un peu particulier, je propose que tu passe sous le choipeau devant tout le monde. Mais après les 1er année, dit –il avant que je n'émette d'objection. En attendant, reste ici. Je ferais un petit discours pour prévenir tes nouveaux camarades…

         -NON !! Ne leurs dites rien au sujet de … Enfin de… » Je ne voulais pas que cela se sache, j'ai tellement honte de moi. Dumbledor me fit un sourire rassurant et continua

         -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirais rien à ce sujet, c'est à toi de décider des personnes à qui tu veux en parler. Je vais simplement leur dire de t'accueillir le mieux possible. Bon je viendrais te chercher. »

         En disant cela il sortit par l'autre porte située pas loin de la cheminée. Je restais seul dans la pièce, à contempler les flammes jouant dans la cheminée. Je fut tiré de ma rêverie par des cris de joie venant de la grande salle. La répartition avait commencé. A partir de ce moment, la boule qui c'était formé dans mon estomac recommença à faire parler d'elle et elle grandit. A chaque éclats de voie provenant de la grande salle, la boule augmentait et le temps qui me restait avant de me retrouver devant une salle remplie de personnes ayant  les yeux rivés sur moi.

Après une bonne vingtaine d'applaudissements le silence se fit entendre et la voie de Dumbledor raisonna dans la pièce voisine. Je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'il disait, même si ses paroles étaient un peu étouffées.

         « Chères élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Avant de vous permettre de déguster le délicieux repas qu vous attendez tous, j'aie quelques annonce à faire. Premièrement, la foret interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite pour tout le monde. » Il s'arrêta de parler un petit moment et repris « J'ai une autre annonce à faire. Cette année nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Vous vous demander sûrement pourquoi elle n'est pas parmi les 1er année. Elle entrera directement en 7e année » Un broua accueillit cette déclaration. Dumbledor attendit que le silence revienne et reprit la parole « Notre nouvelle élève à passer ses BUSE ainsi que toutes ces années d'études chez elle avec des précepteurs. Elle à le niveau et les capacités pour entrer dans cette classe. Je vous demande de lui faire un accueille chaleureux » à ces mots la porte par laquelle était sortit Dumbledor s'ouvrit.

 (Ndla : je m'arrête là ou non ? ….. Je sais pas, il est 2h du matin et j'ai pas sommeil alors vous avez de la chance, j'aie pas sommeil.)

         Je me levais et sortis de la pièce pour entrer dans la grande salle et m'exposer au regard de tous. Je me dirigeais vers Dumbledor devant ce qui semblais être la table des profs. « Je vous présente Melle Harwe Vallar », sur ce il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Quand je fut installé, il me posa un vieux chapeau sur la tête. Ce dernier me recouvrit les yeux.

         « Mmmm !! Voyons ce qu'il y a dans cette nouvelle tête. Tien ! Une retardataire. Tu as déjà 16 ans. Oh ! Je vois pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant. » A cette allusion à mon _incident, _je sursautais. « Voyons dans quelle maison vais-je t'envoyer ? Tu as de grand pouvoir en toi, tu es très courageuse et veut faire tes preuves. Oui tu es une parfaite   GRYFFONDOR » Ce dernier mot résonna dans toute la salle. Je retirais le choipeau et me dirigeais vers la table qui applaudissait et criais pour m'accueillir. Je cherchais une place libre et en trouvais un à côté d'Hermione.

         « Viens t'asseoir Harwe, je t'ai garder une place au cas où tu serais envoyer à Gryffondor, et apparemment j'aie eus raison. » Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle. Peu de temps après, les plats apparue sur la table et le dîner commença. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur son assiette et non plus moi et mes cheveux bizarre, d'une couleur affreuse. Rouge, vous trouvez cela normal, d'avoir des cheveux rouges sang.

         « Salut » Cette petite voie, me sortit de mes pensées. Je me tournais ver la source ce la jolie voie. A côté de moi une jeune fille de mon âge me souriais à pleine dents. Elle avait des cheveux roux, et une multitude de tache de rousseur. « Je m'appelle Virginia Weasley. Dit quelle âge a-tu ? Comment c'était chez toi à apprendre avec des précepteurs ?

         -Du calme Ginny, laisse la répondre, la coupa Harry. Je ne put m'empêcher sourire quand Ginny commença à rougir.

         -Pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre, j'ai 16 ans, …

         -Tas le même âge que moi et tu es en 7e année, pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

         -J'ai passer les 5 dernières années à étudier sans prendre de vacances. 

         -Je crois que l'on a trouver une autre Hermione. Dit Ron. A ces mots, toutes les personnes autour de nous riaient, même Hermione.

Ginny continua à parler, elle commença un long monologue. Durant tout le repas je répondit à toutes les questions, et ne répondais jamais quand on me demandais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu à l'école avant. Je ne pouvais pas le leur dire. Le repas se fini, et Hermione me demanda de la suivre pour m'amener à la tour des Gryffondor. 

         Après être passé par une multitudes de couloir nous sommes arrivés devant un tableau d'une dame enrobée, vêtu d'un robe rose bonbon. Hermione donna le mot de passe, « Blessure », et nous sommes entre dans la salle commune. Elle était magnifique recouverte de tapisserie au couleur de notre maison. Les premières année, montèrent dans leur dortoir, après le sermon que leur fit Hermione.

         « Excuse moi, Hermione, mais où est ce que je vais dormir ? 

         -Ha oui, le professeur Mc Gonagall, ma parler de toi après le repas, tu aura une chambre à toi, chanceuse. Il n'y a plus de place dans notre dortoir et tu ne pouvais pas te retrouver avec des enfants de 11 ans. Alors tu as une chambre pour toi toue seul. Elle est au bout du couloir.

         -Et mes valises.

         -Tout à été apporté dans ta chambre et ranger dans les armoires par les elfes de maisons.

         -Merci. Je suis crever, alors je monte me coucher bonne nuits.

         -Bonne nuits, me répondirent toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. »

Lorsque je fut enfin dans ma chambre, je me changea vite et me coucha dans mon lit pour plongée dans les bras tendre de Morphée. Me détendant  complètement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Ndola : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminer, malheureusement, le prochain devrait venir dans la semaine, car j'ai un stage en entrepris, je ne suis pas en vacances. Donc, il y aura un autre chapitre mais, je par un mois au Sénégal, pendant les vacances alors je ne pourrais pas écrire, mais je vous promets de beaucoup réfléchir à des idées pour la suite. 

Sinon continuer à m'envoyer de reviews, sa me fiat trrrrrrrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèèèssssssssssss plaisir !!!!!!!!!!


	4. ch 3 : premier cours et premiers ennuis

Désoler pour tout ce retard je sais que je vous avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait pour le début du moi d'août mais j'ai perdu la disquette avec tous mes chapitres dessus et il a fallut que je retape tout. Mais bon la voilà, la suite que certain attende avec impatience. Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 3 : Premier cours et premiers ennuis

         Le soleil se levait, venant caresser mon visage et me sortir de mon rêve. Je me levais en m'étirant, et en baillant. J'étais mal réveiller et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Sous la douche, je me mis à repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir put supporter tout ce monde autour de moi. Finalement peu-être que cette année à l'école ne sera pas si catastrophique que ça. Je sortis de ma douche la tête fraîche et dispose pour une première journée de cour. Ne connaissant pas encore mon emploie du temps je descendit sans faire mon sac pour essayer de retrouver la grande salle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle commune, une voie derrière moi me fit sursautée.

         « Si tu veux descendre manger, il faut attendre un peu, la Grande salle n'est pas encore ouverte.

Je me retournais vivement pour apercevoir Ginny affalée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. 

         -Tu m'as fait peur !!!

         -Désoler, c'était pas mon intention… Je vois que tu es comme moi. Tu n'arrive pas à dormir avant les premiers cours.

         -Oh ! Non, je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse. Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu anxieuse pour ma première journée. »Une question me brûlait les lèvres et Ginny me voyant hésiter dit :

         -Oui ? Tu veux savoir quelques choses peu-être. »

         -Oui, dit-je soulagée, est-ce que tu peux me parler du fonctionnement de Poudlard pour que je ne me retrouve pas le bec dans l'eau si un prof ou un élève me vois faire quelque choses de pas bien.

         -Bien sure…Assis toi.

         -Et si tu pouvais aussi me raconter quelque petit potins je suis sure que cela m'aiderait un peu.

         -Alors là tu es tombé sur la bonne personne… » Et elle se mit à parler sans s'arrêter, me racontant tout sur Poudlard, aussi bien règlement que potins. Apparemment il devait être difficile de garder un secret dans cette école puisque les murs semblaient avoir non seulement des oreille mais des bouches. Finalement son discours prit fin et elle commença à me poser des questions sur moi et ma vie avant d'arriver à l'école. Elle me les posait toutes en même temps et j'avais à peine fini de lui répondre qu'elle enchaînait avec une autre.

         « DOUCEMENT !!!, tu va trop vite, lui dis-je. Reprend ton souffle entre chaque questions et laisse moi répondre.

         -Désoler, je me laisse emporter. Dit, tu l'as trouvé où cette teinture pour les cheveux je la trouve super. Faut dire que ça sort de l'ordinaire.

         -Heu… C'est pas une teinture, mes cheveux sont comme ça depuis ma naissance. »Je m'attendais à une réaction bizarre de la part de Ginny, du dégoût ou autre choses, mais non elle ne fit que hocher la tête et changea de sujet.

         -Oh ! C'est génial…D'où tu viens ?

         -D'écosse.

         -Tu viens d'écosse !!! c'est vachement joli là bas. J'y suis déjà aller en famille pour des vacances. Mon père avait décidé que l'on allait camper dans un camping moldue et tout faire comme eux. Tout se passait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que Fred et George, deux de mes grands frères, jumeaux et très farceurs. Enfin bon, ils n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher et ont fait blagues sur blagues à nos voisins et au bout de plusieurs jours on à dû partir car tout le monde c'était plaint au directeur du camping. Il nous à foutu dehors sans même demander à ce que l'on paye. Papa était pas content mais nous on a bien rigolés.

Je souris de voir ma nouvelle amie perdue dans ses souvenirs heureux. Moi je n'en est pas beaucoup avec mes parents, ils sont souvent en déplacement et on ne se voit pas énormément. Ginny dût remarquer que mes yeux devait exprimer un peu de tristesses car elle changea de sujet (nda : décidément elle n'est pas très curieuse la petite Ginny)

         -On va manger.

         -La salle à manger est ouverte !!

         -Oui, il est 7h

         -Déjà, dis-je en regardant la grosse pendule de la salle commune. Alors allons y.

         Nous sommes donc descendue dans la grande salle, nous avons prit des couloir, et des couloir avant d'arriver devant les portes ouvertes de celle-ci. Heureusement que Ginny était là pour me guider car je me serais sans doute perdue dans tout ces dédalles de couloirs et escaliers. Nous nous sommes assissent à la table des Griffondor et avons commencés à manger. Ginny occupait toute la conversation en me parlant de Poudlard et de son fonctionnement. Je l'écoutais attentivement pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une imbécile devant les autres élèves. J'étais assez anxieuse à cause de mes premiers cours et de l'impression que j'allais faire à mes nouveaux profs et camarades. Ginny me parlait des bals de l'année passez lorsque je sentis que quelqu'un m'observais, vous savez ce petit picotement à la base du coup. Je me retournais pour voir qui pouvais bien me regarder. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle, et mon regard rencontra des yeux de glaces. Malfoy, depuis la table des Serpentard, m'observait avec un petit sourire méchant sur les lèvres, et le regard emplit d'envie. Son regard se détacha du mien pour parcourir ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, de sa place, de mon corps. Ce dernier se raidit, la façon dont Malfoy me regardait ressemblait trop au sien et je ne put le supporter. Je laissa donc mon corps agir et ne retint pas mes réflexes. 

Depuis toute petite je peux sentir et parfois voir la magie, c'est une capacité qui ne fait que s'affiner depuis que j'ai entamée mes études, elle augmente en même temps que mes pouvoirs. Je sentis donc la magie se rassembler dans la pièce et se diriger vers Malfoy. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Dans ces cas là, je ne contrôle rien du tout et c'est mon corps et mon inconscient qui choisie à ma place. La magie continuait de se ressembler autour de Malfoy, puis d'un coup elle se volatilisa ayant remplit son office.

         De l'autre côté de la salle, Malfoy se retrouva inonder des pieds à la tête. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en poussa un cri. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir d'où venait ce cri et quand toutes les personnes présente virent Malfoy mouillé jusqu'aux os, ils se mirent tous à rigoler. Ou du moins les plus téméraires, les autres se retenaient temps bien que mal. Malfoy voyant que tout le monde ou presque se foutaient de sa gueule, même les Serpentards présents, lança un regard haineux à tout le monde et parti la tête haute. Au moment où il passa la porte, tout le monde explosa de rire dans la salle, sauf moi. J'étais effrayée. Est-ce que quelqu'un à vue que s'était moi qui venait d'inonder Malfoy. Je fit le tour de la pièce, mais apparemment tout le monde était trop occuper à rigoler pour ce soucier de ça, même les profs présents esquissaient un petit sourire. Je soufflais rassurée. Quelques instant plus tard Le trio de choc, comme le surnommait Ginny, fit sont apparition et vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

         -Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres apparemment contente de commencer les cours il n'en allait pas de même pour ses copains. Harry avait l'air morose, et Ron se frottait les yeux. Il avait dû être tirer du lit par les deux autres. 

         -Bonjour, lui répondis-je. 

         -Comment sa va ? Bien dormit ? continua Hermione, pleine d'entrain.

         -Oui, mais je suis un peu anxieuse pour le premier jour.

         -Je te comprends, je ne serais pas mieux si j'étais à ta place, mais on n'a pas l'impression en te voyant que tu es anxieuse dit Harry

         -Pourquoi ??

         -Tu ne te ronge pas les ongles ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre, comme Hermione. Il dit cela en rigolant et l'on voyait bien qu'il ne faisait que taquiner Hermione. Quand elle est anxieuse ce qui arrive souvent quand il y a des devoirs ou des contrôles, c'est à dire, presque tout le temps. Et je ne te parle même pas de la période avant les examens de fin d'année alors là c'est une catastrophe. C'est une boule de nerfs ambulants… Il ne pût en dire plu Hermione venait de lui taper la tête pour le faire taire. AIE !! ça fait mal !!!!

         -T'en mieux comme ça tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire des bêtises. Pour changer de sujet, dit Hermione en cherchant des feuilles dans son sac, voici l' emploi du temps. Mc Gonagal me les a donner hier pendant la réunion des préfets.

         -Mais c'est vrai, notre petite Hermione est préfète en chef

         -Et oui, ce qui implique plus de responsabilité que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer Ron.

         -A ce point là !!!!

         -et oui. revenons à nos moutons. Voici nos emplois du temps » elle donna une petite pile de feuilles à Harry et s'en alla en lui disant de les distribuer et parti pour donner l' emploi du temps des autres classes. Je détaillais mon emploi du temps quand Ron se mit à grogner et à marmonner dans sa barbe.

         -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, pourquoi tu marmonne ? lui demandais-je.

         -Rien, mais comme toujours on a cours commun de potions avec les Serpentards.

         -Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. J'avais à peine finis ma phrase que tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si un gros furoncle venais de me pousser sur le nez. Quoi !!! qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ???

         -Tu ne te rends pas compte. Le prof de potion Rogue est affreux, il privilégie toujours les Serpentard et terrorise tout le monde.

         -Désoler, dis-je confuse, mais je ne connais pas encore les profs. Alors, je ne sais pas le quel est atroce avec ses élèves, lequel est sympa, ….

         -Donne-moi ton emploie du temps, je vais tout te dire. Disant cela Ginny me retira mon emploie du temps des mains. J'appris donc que le professeur Binns est un fantôme et que ses cours son ennuyeux à mourir, Mc Gonagal est strict mais juste il faut bien écouter pendant ses cour car elle déteste se répéter,…Pendant le reste du repas Ginny éplucha mon emploie du temps en faisant des commentaires sur tel ou tel prof, ponctuer par quelque remarque de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Quand tout le monde eu fini son repas, j'ai suivi la troupe dans la salle commune pour aller chercher tous ce qu'il me fallait pour ma première journée de cours. C'est à dire : Enchantement, potion, divination et métamorphose. Quand mes affaires furent prêtent, je redescendit dans la salle commune pour y attendre mes camarades de classes afin qu'il me montre comment se rendre en cour. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps, Les filles avec qui Hermione partageait son dortoir vinrent me proposer de me monter le chemin pour se rendre en enchantement. 

Après avoir prit une dizaine de couloir différent nous sommes arrivées devant la salle de cour. Du monde attendait devant, des Poufsoufles, cour commun. Tout le monde se tût à mon arriver et il me regardait comme si j'étais une curiosité dans un zoo. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder ainsi sinon je suis sure que l'incident de ce matin allait se reproduire.

         -Mais arrêter de la regarder comme ça bon sang, vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise. C'était une des deux filles qui avait parler et disant cela elle me tira hors de leur vus dans la classe que le prof venait d'ouvrir. Ils sont pas méchant, ils veulent simplement en connaître plus sur toi, et ils vont vite se faire à la nouveauté, ne t'inquiète pas, si quelqu'un te cherche des poux dans la tête viens nous voir, nous ou le trio et ont s'occupera personnellement de ces odieux individus. En disant cela elle eut un petit sourire carnassier.

         -Merci mais je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, je sais me débrouiller.

         -D'accord, mais pense y on ne sais jamais. Elle me sourit gentiment et j'avais envie de la croire. 

Tout le monde entra dans la classe et je m'assis à une table devant et près de la fenêtre. Le cours commença. Durant la première heure, Mr Flitwick nous fit un récapitulatif de tous les sorts appris l'année dernière et à la deuxième heure il fit un tour de classe en demandant à un élève de jeter un sort. Tout le monde devait y passer, et mon tour arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulue. Le prof choisie un nom au hasard sur la liste et un enchantement sur une autre liste. Je dut jeter le sort d'attraction sur un livre assez volumineux situer à l'autre bout de la salle. Je pris une grande inspiration, sortit ma baguette magique de ma poche et dit le sort : « accio livre ». Le livre se souleva et vint à moi en flottant dans les airs. Quand il fut devant moi je le prit et le posa sur la table. Mr Flitwick me félicitas et posa une autre question à un autre élève, et ainsi de suite jusqu a la fin du cours.

Le cours de potion ne se passa pas bien du tout. Le prof Rogue est comme ont me l'a dit partial et favorise toujours les Serpentards, ce qu'il fit pendant tout le cours et bien que j'ai réussi la potion qu'il nous demandait avant tout le monde (et elle était parfaite, je l'avais déjà faite chez moi pour m'amuser), il ne m'accorda pas un point ne me dit rien. Il eut juste un reniflement dédaigneux quand je lui demanda si j'avais réussi (bien que je le sache déjà). Je le déteste. Et pour ajouter au prof détestable, il y a le chouchou du prof, l'élève détestable. Malfoy. Durant tout le cours il n'a pas cesser de me regarder, j'étais affreusement tendue. Mais par miracle ou par chance, j'ai réussi à me concentrer seulement sur la potion à faire et rien de fâcheux est arriver pendant le cours mais, en sortant Malfoy m'a bousculer et au passage me tripota les fesses. Je fut tellement surprise que toute la tension que j'avais retenue pendant le cours ce libera. Je vis des volutes de magie se concentrer sur la gorge de Malfoy et celui-ci se retrouva sans voie, aphone. Etonné, il essaya d'appeler le prof mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout le monde autour de lui rigola et moi je me faisais la plus petite possible en espérant que Malfoy ne se rendrait pas compte que c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde se moque de lui. Tout en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible je me dirigea vers la grande salle, pour y retrouver Ginny et  tenter de prendre un déjeuner dans le calme. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y avait un boucan du tonnerre dans la grande salle. Tout le monde parlait de leur premier cour et produisait un brou ha insupportable. Je mangea à toute vitesse répondis le plus brièvement possible à Ginny, qui à son habitude me posait beaucoup de questions. Je sorti rapidement de la salle en m'excusant au près de mes camarades. Je courrais presque pour me rendre dans un endroit tranquille sans personne me retrouver seul. Je sorti dans le parc et alla m'allonger à l'ombre d'un érable. Je restais là jusqu'à la fin de la pause de midi. Un peu avant que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours je me levait pour me diriger vers le châteaux. Merde, je sais pas comment on se rend à la tour de divination. Fait chier. Je couru dans la Hall pour voir s'il n' y aurait pas un ou une camarade de classe pour m'indiquer le chemin. Arrivée, je ne vit personne. L'angoisse commença à monter. Je courue dans les couloir à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant m'aider, mais je ne vit personne. Là je commençais à être paniquer, et en plus je me rend compte que je suis perdue. MERDE. La panic montais et montais, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Je courrais dans tous les sens. Impossible de me repérer dans ces dédales de couloir. 

Soudain la cloche retentit, elle me fit tellement peur, sur le coup que je fit un bon. En retombant, je ne me trouvais plus dans le couloir où j'étais à l'instant, mais dans une tour, une trappe se trouvais juste au-dessus de moi. Dessus je pus lire, salle de divination. Ouf! j'y étais arriver, je ne savais pas comment, mais, j'y étais, c'est le plus important. Je frappais à la trappe et entra dans la salle de cours. Mme Trelawney étais insupportable à se donner des airs de prêtresse ou autre choses dans le même goûts, mystérieux. En plus elle n'y connais rien. Pour pouvoir être une bonne liseuse d'avenir, il faut posséder le dons depuis la naissance (et apparemment elle ne l'a pas). Enfin le cour passa assez vite, on devait lire des cartes d'étoile du jour de notre naissance et prévoir le destins des autres. J'ai beaucoup ris en entendant les prédiction de Ron et d'Harry, plus horrible les une que les autres. Je m'étais retrouver avec Sean. Il avait beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer ma carte. Tout ce mélangeais. A la fin Trelawney est venu l'aider. Elle à pris la carte et après quelques instant elle m'a regarder avec un regard empreint de respect. Elle savait. Mais elle parti sans rien dire s'occuper de Paravti qui avait un problème de conjonctions des planètes. Harry, Ron, Sean et moi n'y avons rien comprit mais avons bien rit. Car d'après Harry, c'était la première fois que Trelawney restait sans voie.

Par contre le dernier cour de la journée ne se passa pas très bien, pas comme je l'aurait voulus. Mme Mc Gonagal nous avais demander à tous de changer un vilain crapaud en bijoux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer le sort de métamorphose, un brou ha s'éleva dans la salle. Je levais le nez de mon crapaud pour voir ce qui se passe. Tout le monde, même la prof me regardais la bouche ouverte. Je me ratatinais sur ma chaise. Mc Gonagal me voyant dans l'embarra vint me voir et me demanda de lui remettre ma baguette. Je m'exécuta en me demandant pourquoi elle voulait voir ma baguette. Elle la prit et partit sans dire un mots. Hermione me regarda stupéfaite.

         « Tu possède une baguette bien étrange. Où l'as tu trouvée ? »  Apparemment c'était la question que tout le monde se posait car ils avaient tous les yeux river sur moi attendant ma réponse.

         -On me l'a donner lors de mes onze ans. C'est la seule que je puisse utiliser, la seule qui me convienne. 

         -Mais de quel bois s'agit-il ? » Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question elle m'aurais exposer à trop de question et je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'y répondre tout de suite. Un long silence s'installa. Il fut interrompue par Mc Gonagal revenant avec Dumbledore.

'Ils ne vont pas faire ça il ne vont pas me renvoyer, juste parce que ma baguette sort un peu de l'ordinaire'. Dumbledore me fit un petit sourire pour me rassurer et me tendit ma baguette. Il se tourna vers la classe. 

         « Je vais répondre aux question que vous vous poser sur l'origine de cette baguette. Elle proviens de deux bois rare. L' un est blanc pur et l'autre noir. Il n'y à que très peu de baguette fait avec ses bois. Je crois avoir répondus à vos questions et dans le cas contraire vous pourrez les poser directement à Mademoiselle Vallar qui vous y répondra, lorsqu'elle jugera le moment opportun. » Sur ce il partit et Mc Gonagal repris le cour comme si de rien était, je put faire ma métamorphose, dans un calme relatif. La suite du cour se passa sans problème. Par contre le reste de la semaine fut très dure. Ma nouvelle renommer avait fait le tour de l'école, tout le monde voulait tous savoir mais moi, je n'étais pas prête à répondre à leurs questions. Le plus souvent je ne disais rien, ou alors je changeais de sujet. Finalement mes camarades s'habituèrent à moi et mes bizarreries, les incidents avec Malfoy calmèrent un petit peu. Pour le moment.

Et voilà !!!! la fin d'un nouveaux chapitre, et MERCI à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews, MERCI, merci, merci, merci,………………………… Et continuez

Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour vous envoyer le prochain chapitre. ^___^

ELLIMAC


	5. ch 4 : Quand je me déchaîne

Coucou tout le monde je suis de retour pour un nouveaux chapitre. Je dédis celui-ci à pattencarré, la seul personne à m'avoir envoyer une review pour mon dernier chapitre. Alors pattencarré je te remercie beaucoup ta review, elle ma donnée la force pour continuer ma fic. Et c'est pas bien de rester éveiller jusqu'à minuit, mais par contre si c'est pour lire ma fic alors tu peux, je ne te dirait rien.

Bon ça va j'arrête de blablater et vous envoie le chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : un peu plus sur Harwe.

Le premier mois de cour était passer et à par les coups d'œil que l'on me jetais parfois, il n'y eu pas d'autre incident, à part quelque petit réflexes incontrôlé par ci par là. Malheureusement c'étais presque toujours contre malfoy que ça tombait. Faut dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me frôler, de me toucher par surprise ou de me dire des choses qui me faisais perdre le contrôle.

 Alors que tout le monde étais dans la Grande salle et attendait que les plats apparaisse, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

         « Mes chers enfants je vous annonce qu'il y aura un bal pour Halloween, ainsi que pour Noël » tout le monde hurla de joie. 

« Oui, je vois que vous êtes très content mais il y a quelques petite choses qui doivent être préciser. Les deux bal ne sont ouvert que à partir de la 4e année, mais les plus jeunes auront droit à une petite compensation. Une soirée sera organisée dans les salles communes et se termineront au couvre feu. Toute nourriture ou musique disparaîtra. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par des cri de joie par les plus jeunes.

         « Hé ! C'est pas juste. Nous on n'avait pas droit à de petite soirée dans la salle commune. Dit Ron en ronchonnant

         -Les choses changes lui répondit Hermione. » Ron fit la mou.

Dumbledore poursuivit : 

« Le bal d'Halloween sera déguisé, vous pourrez utiliser aussi bien des sorts, que des méthodes moldue pour changer de peaux le temps d'une soirée. Vous devrez être masqué pour que l'on ne vous reconnaisse pas. A minuit les masques tomberont. Sur ce bon appétit. » 

         Un joyeux brouha emplie la salle alors que tout les étudiants parlaient des déguisements qu'il pourrait porter.

         « Je vais peu être me déguiser en fée, dit Ginny à côté de moi. Et toi Harwe comment va tu te déguiser pour le bal ?

         -Je vous fait la surprise, lui répondis je le sourire au lèvres. Ginny étais devenu ma meilleur amie pendant ce laps de temps, je lui disait presque tout. Presque.

         -Allez dit le moi, s'il te plait.

         -Non tu verra bien. » 

         -Bon d'accord. Et toi Harry comment tu va te déguiser et avec qui tu va y aller. L'année dernière tu y est allez avec Cho mais maintenant que vous êtes séparer tu va inviter qui ?

         -Je sais pas Ginny, répondit Harry en rougissant comme un pastèque. »

Je sourit de sa réaction, elle prouvait qu'ils avaient les même sentiment l'un pour l'autre. De mon côté je me dépêchait de manger, comme à tous les repas depuis le début. Même si je supporte mieux la foule que je ne l'aurait pensé, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander. 

Après avoir mangé, je m'excusais auprès de mes amis, et partit à la salle commune de Griffondor vide à cette heure pour lire. Mais je ne pouvais attendre d'être dans la salle pour continuer mon roman et commença à lire sur le chemin. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et au bout d'un petit moment je me cognais sur quelque chose. En me relevant je put voir la figure de la personne qui ma renversé, je vous le donne en mille, Malfoy. Je relevais lentement la tête.

 Malfoy semblais d'une humeur atroce, ce qui n'allais pas arranger les choses autant pour lui que pour moi. Il me prit brusquement un des bras et me colla à un mur. 

         « Qu… Qu est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy, dis-je maladroitement.

         -Que tu t'écarte de mon chemin. » Alors qu'il approchais sa tête de la mienne. Je retenais mes réflexes autant que je pus.

         -Je ne suis plus sur ton chemin, alors tu peux passer. Tu n'es quand même pas si gros qu'il te faille toute la largeur du couloir pour passer. »

Ma réplique ne lui plu pas. Son visage au lieu de rester froid et impassible devient haineux. Mon je bridai fermement mes réflexes, bien que l'envie de les laisser faire me titillais malicieusement.

         « Valar tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières désormais. Tu pourrais te trouver dans une situation assez fâcheuses d'ici peu. » D'ici peu ! moi je trouvais que ma situation actuelle étais assez fâcheuse à mon goût.

 Alors qu'il disait ça mes réflexes reprirent le dessus et je vit la magie s'enrouler autour de Malfoy et se relâcher. Ce dernier dut recevoir une décharge électrique car il se recroquevilla un petit peu sans me lâcher. Je sentis de petite décharges au niveaux de mon poignet, là ou me tenait Malfoy. 

Quand tout fut finit, il se releva et me regarda avec une expression si terrible dans les yeux que je me retenais de respirer tellement j'avais peur Mes réflexes se représentaient et je les retenaient de toute mes forces. Il ce rapprocha de moi encore plus et se cola à moi. Il leva sa main libre comme pour me frapper en disant 

« Donc c'est toi qui me rend la vie dure depuis la rentrée, tu va voir ce qu'il en coûte de te moquer d'un malfoy »

 Je me retenais de plus en plus, si il n'arrêtait pas maintenant je pense que je pourrais le tuer. Mais l'expression des ces yeux changea et il descendit sa main tout doucement pour me prendre mon autre poignet.

« Je me demande si tu as déjà eut un homme entre tes cuisses. Sûrement, belle comme tu es. » 

         Ses mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et le barrage se rompit. J'abattit volontairement toute ma puissance et ma rage que j'accumulais contre lui depuis un mois. Le châteaux trembla sous le coup de ma rage, Malfoy qui ne m'avait pas lâcher me regarda et en fut terrifié.

 Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avais dit pile se qui ne fallais pas. Je me doutais de ce qu'il voyais. Dans ces cas là mes yeux violet deviennent des braise qui rougeoient, mes cheveux sont soulevés par l'énergie que je dégage. Malfoy recul mais il étais trop tard pour lui. Je l'envoyais valdinguer à l'autre bout du couloir et lui dit d'un ton presque trop calme ma voie tremblant à peine

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, par quoi je suis passée. Si tu ose encore une fois poser la main sur moi tu ne pourra plus jamais te relever »

A ces mots ma puissance se déchaîna, ce n'est plus moi qui étais maître de mon corps, mais une autre entité que je connais très bien. Je vis, avec horreur la magie se regrouper autour de Malfoy et le soulever de terre de plusieurs mètre pour le laisser retomber, un cercle de feu apparut autour de lui. Il se resserrais de plus en plus autour de sa victime. Malfoy avait perdue connaissance lors de sa chute. Heureusement pour lui.

A ce moment je perçus une présence à ma gauche. Je me tournais lentement vers l'intrus. Dumbledore s'approchait de moi calmement mais l'étincelle de son regard avait disparue remplacer par une détermination et une puissance qui m'aurais effrayer dans d'autre circonstances. Mais mon autre moi ne voulais pas s'arrêter maintenant, il fallais laver l'affront qui m'avais été fait.

« ce n'est pas de sa faute, Harwe. Ne le punis pas pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis…

-Mais il l'aurait fait si je ne m'étais pas défendue. Je n'est pas put me défendre voilà presque 5 ans. »Ma voie étais calme mais je savais que la colère remontais en moi. Mon calme n'étais qu'apparent. Les souvenirs depuis longtemps enfuis refaisaient surface et me torturais l'âme.

« Pourquoi ? »dis-je faiblement

« Pardon ?

« Pourquoi, moi ? Je vous le demande. POURQUOI MOI ? » A ses mots toute ma rage ressortis et s'abatis sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier étais protéger par un bouclier. Malgré sa je continuais à déverser ma colère sur lui. Un torrent de flammes l'entourais la foudre s'abattais sur son bouclier.

« Pourquoi moi, hurlais-je, il ma voler ma vie mon enfance mon innocence. J'aurais put avoir une vie normale des amie mais non je dois me cacher pour ne blesser personne, vivre recluse.

-Tu vie la vie que tu t'es imposer à toi même. » me dis Dumbledore. Une perle de sueur apparue sur son front.

Ces mots jetèrent le doute dans mon esprit. Ma puissance ce calma et tout s'arrêta. Dumbledore poussa un soupir. Moi je m'écroulais par terre en pleurant sur ma vie me rendant compte que mes parents m'avais obligé à vivre exclu du monde et que moi je n'avais rien fait pour les en empêcher. Je continuais à pleurer, épuiser par les émotions et les efforts de ses dernière minutes, et oui quelques petites minutes seulement pour changer ma vison de ma vie à jamais. Je m'évanouie.

Voilà la fin du chapitre et pattencarré, pardonne moi pour malmener aussi durement Malfoy mais bon il lui fallais une leçon. Je te promet qu'il va se rattraper pour les prochains chapitres.


End file.
